


The text .

by luluco69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Case Fic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Oops, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Red Pants, Serial Killers, Sexting, Sexy Times, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Smut, Texting, Top John, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluco69/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: Johns been with Leeanna for 4 months when one night she sends him a feisty text ..And he accidentally Sends one  to Sherlock . Who may or may not almost be having a relapse.Also a gruesome case pops up. A killer trying to get Sherlock's attention... Well the killer has it.________There  will be more chapters added._____________________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I always loved the " oh no I just sent a pic to the wrong person " fics So I thought I would try to write my first smut using it .  
> \-----------  
> 

It's been forever since John had a girlfriend stay so long even with Sherlock's consent text during dates and when he's at her house, being a bit more than intimate.

She's a nice girl ,understanding and smart. She works in the microbiology lab in the clinic. She's also beautiful . Long fake curly blond hair that touches her full hips, sky blue eyes that change with her mood. She's a bit heavy but - the weight is in all the right places. Large breasted, thick thighs and a perky arse. She's a few inches shorter than John and about four years younger than him as well .

In the four months they been together she never actually met Sherlock but, says she wouldn't mind meeting the man . John always smiles at that . He never addresses the subject . He don't want Sherlock to mess this one up . John is  to happy with what he has .

He lays back in bed with a sigh. It been a long day at surgery and to his delight Sherlock was nowhere in sight when he got home .He might actually get some sleep.  
He pulled his covers up ,  places his phone on the charger then snuggled down into his warm sheets...

Just as he closed his eyes -

His phone vibrates then lights up. He contemplates ignoring it. It might be important. He leanes over and grabs his mobile . There was a message from Leeanna. He smiles it's unusual for her to text so late. He opened the message . To his surprised he finds   a lovely picture of her . The perfect angle for a topless selfie....Her large breast where high on her chest, her delicate pink nipples were hard .He stared that the imagine. It was the first time she ever sent anything like this . He scrolled down and read the caption.

" Something to help warm you up. "

He can't help but to smile down at his phone . _Warm him up hua?_

He sits up and pulled off his night shirt turned the light back on. He held up his camera and took took picture of his chest from the neck down showing off his broad chest tight muscles and that soft little V where his pants meet his hips.

-he was proud of that V .  
..When he got out of the military with his health ruined . He had worked hard to get that body back...He wasn't there yet but he still had more strength than most 20 year olds..He  smerks and sent it to her with a caption saying.

_" What a treat . Heres one for you." -Jw_

When he's about to shut the light off he gets another text. He opens it . Another picture , she was winking at him still topless in nothing but her cute panties.

_"Awe that's all I get?"_

John chuckles softly.  This time he lowers his pajamas just low enough to see his red pants tightly hugging his hips his soft blond happy trial of hair leading down to where he knows she wants to see. He smiles wickedly at the camera.

 _"Maybe._   _What's in it for me?"-Jw_

He lays back not bothering to shut the light off.... This might end up being fun. He lays down and instantly gets a reply.  John quickly opens the message . This time the picture is her facing the camera nude with the same wicked smile.

_"Me. "_

He saves the picture and smiles. Oh he really likes where this is going ..

_"Well... well...well.. what did I do to deserve  all the treats tonight ?"-JW_

The reply was instant.

_"We haven't seen each other in a week. Between work and your cases ' I thought this might be fun "_

Another picture came through.

John groaned, god this woman was a tease . At least he knew where she stood in this new ordeal.

She was laying in the bed naked hands between her thighs .  
He licks his lips and pulls off his sleep trousers. Leaving just his tight red pants on. He adjusted himself slightly and took a rather flattering picture  of the nice bulge in his pants. He wasn't hard yet but still...he was impressive either way.....Another thing to be proud of- he  sent it with.

" _This what you are hoping for? “-Jw_

His phone buzzed with short video of her letting out a soft filthy noise.

_"Let me see it "_

He pulled his pants down and gave himself a few teasing strokes ...Arousal pulled at the base of his spine.  He could feel the blood rushing away from his brain , soft stroke, after soft stroke, slowly he brought himself to full hardness. Carefully he pulled his pants up just to cover part of his shaft . No way his pants could cover it fully erect anyway . He angled his phone just right and took another very flattering picture. He nodded to himself.   Proud , he's never been one for taking pictures-  before sending it we wrote.

_"You miss me that much ?"-Jw_

He waited...no reply - Oh well he quickly sent the picture knowing her game . She always played hard to get but once you gave her what she wants- she is  putty in his hands.

_"See what you do to me ?"-Jw_

______________

Sherlock was digging around in a an old flat on the southern part of London. A dingy little place where no one really came beside the homeless and illegals.  
...God he was going crazy a month  without a case higher then a three, John been with that girl and at surgery.  
Sherlock felt like  ..... he's going mad...

Just one hit ....no one will know....sample 7% solution. ...that's all....  
Everyone thinks he's on a case and he got away from Mycroft's cameras hours ago..

Sherlock keep digging he knows he had a stash here...but where? Did he delete it ?  
He knows he hit it here after John moved in ; before lestrade and his group came barging in claiming the drugs bust...They all think he's been clean and he has been..... He told himself he would only touch this stash if it were an emergency.. Well today happen to be one ....He was ancy his mind was like a train about to meet a mountain side.... _Ah_ ! he found it ! He dug out the small glasses case and opened it . With a trembling pale hand he slid his fingers over the sterile plastic hypnotic syringe.

His phone binged -

He felt like he just jumped out of his skin , scrambling for his phone he was surprised to see John texted it was late...didn't he know Sherlock was out on a 'case'?

Groaning he opened the message. ...read it one twice...blinking at the small screen again and again the words never changing

_"You miss me that much ?"-Jw_

 Did John know about the drugs? 

His phone vibrated again ...this time a picture came though.... Sherlocks heart stopped . Suddenly his mouth felt like he ate a handful of cotton balls.He couldn't Look away...this had to be a mistake....no way John would ever send him something like this...but here it was .... A beautiful picture of the one thing Sherlock's couldn't deduce about John.... He had his theories but actual evidence was way more then he could have hoped ever see.

_"See what you do to me ?"-Jw_

He sucked his bottom lip and nibbled....Eyes glued to the picture. less than half of his cock was covered by the small red pants John seems to favor. The fabric was straining against the girth....the foreskin was drawn back revealing beautiful shiny wet head that rested near his navel...

..He licked his lips again ....  
His mouth filled with saliva

He swallowed and swallowed against the tightness in he throat. He licked his lips again ....God what it must taste like . 

_______________________ The drugs completely forgotten .


	2. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns girlfriend challenged him to a game .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole new respect for people who write this kind of stuff, It is fun and challenging I hope I don't make it to cheesecakey

John sat in bed it's been five minutes sinces he sent the picture.Maybe it didn't send...He flips through his phone ...."Oh god." he said when he seen who was sent the message. ..How the hell did he send it to Sherlock! !!? Panic and embarrassment flared up and pulled him under . Quickly as he could he pushed the call button ...

 

One ring ....Two ...Three ...

 

"Come on Sherlock pick up just this once. I don't want to text yo-" he grumbles to himselfm

"What?" Came Sherlock's baritone voice from the other end .

"Sherlock look about the message I sent you just delete it ...I meant to send it to Leeanna. Oh god I'm sorry geez- this is so embarrassing . I never send pictures like that to anyone. "He continued to ramble "But she put the idea onto my head and it seemed fun and harmless...You know something between the two of us. "

"John I don't want to hear about your boring extracurricular activities. I must have deleted whatever it is you are speaking of . Don go to bed John and don't waste your time with your dick in your hand . " --- Beep---

John looked down at his phone as the dial tone echoed in the empty room ...He couldn't stop the fit of laughter that escaped.  Hearing Sherlock say that was so worth the embarrassment. Sherlock deleted it . They were both grown men ...It was all fine . He laughed for a little longer called Leeanna . Told her what happened they laughed together said their good night and John fell into a rather peaceful sleep.

 

___  
Sherlock lay in bed that night phone in one hand ….  
His other in his mouth wetting each digit with saliva. He sucked and licked each finger eyes glued to the image on his phone. ......Reluctantly he pulled his fingers out his mouth with a wet pop. . Slowly he slides his moist fingers down his body.. Over his thin chest stoping at the tight nubs begging for attention ,he grazes a fingernail over each nipple and gives them a soft pinch . “ _Ah_ ~" the sounds he keeps making  are unwelcome but he can't stop them-   
Everything's on fire building, Building. ...Intense heat and longing something he can't seem to control...His heart was racing.  His mind slowly filling with white noise from the amount of endorphins filling his head . All the blood in his body was pooling at the bace of his bellym There is no hope for coherent thought. Slowly he made his way down first rubbing each thigh ..up and down just teasing ...Then finally he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock...The sharp pleasure made him cry out into his pillow. This was better than any drug...The thoughts of John and the overpowering euphoria that shot though his body with each stroke…It keep building , liquid fire in his vains. A twist his fist , the swipe of his thumb over the soft glands ...he couldn't hold back . The whole world disappeaed into the fog of pleasure .  his chest was  wet  belly and hand were sticky . It was all so good ..... . He's became addicted  
_____________

Another three weeks went by since the text disaster ,as John calls it. Sherlock and John went back to normal. John went to work for a few hours, came back to help Sherlock on cases then went out with Leeanna on his rare free time . When he was busy they texted and flirted over the phone teasing and sending naughty pictures to each other.

Like to night he hasn't seen her in two weeks and just as he got back from a case took his shower and just settled into bed when he received a text .

" _Hey Johnny wanna play a game ?"_

John chuckled softly

_"Sounds fun ."-Jw_

She replies quickly.

 

" _Let's see who can get the naughtiest photo with out our flatmates knowing . Rules are you can't be in your room while you take the picture. It has to be somewhere inside your flat ."_

John's heart stops .... Then a mischievous smile crosses his face . This won't be easy with Sherlock in the flat -but if the detective happens to be in his mind palace -well he's going to win .

" _you're on." Jw_

The games starts. She sends one from the bathroom. She's just simply standing in front of the mirror like 19 year old taking a selfie - only she's nude. Then another from the dining room. Same selfie pose but with a wink.

John huffs and goes down to the bathroom . He fills the tub up .. with so many bubbles and suds it starts to slosh over the edges onto the floor. He gets undressed and sinks into the hot water . He leans over sets his phone across from the bathtub sets the timer on his camera. He poses making sure the suds were just covering his bits. Barely . He ran the bubbles down his chest and though his short blond hair. And waits the few seconds before the camera takes the picture. He dries his hands off with a near by towel and sends it.

 

He don't wait for her reply.  He drains the tub wraps the towel around his waist and sneaks out to the kitchen. Sherlock was at the window soft notes humming from his violin. ..Obviously in deep thought. Good.

Saliently he creeps over to the table clears a spot to sit amongst the science equipment. If this doesn't win the game then nothing will.

He glances over to where Sherlock was still in his own little world good ...He feels sick with nerviness. God what has gotten into him. ... Ok so ,he has to make this quick. He  carefully he sets his mobile  up on the table.  He spreads his shaking legs , his heart pounding ..if Sherlock catches him he's never going to live this down...

The towel in place. Just a thin cloth to cover- but not hide the shape and size of what's underneath. The water still dripping down his broad chest was chilling his skin...gooseflesh prickled his skin and he felt his nipples harden with the cool hair .... the camera snaps .  
He scrambles to his phone and out the kitchen not caring if the picture might be blurry. That was horrifying. ..yet exciting. ...thrilling and fun....Knowing Sherlock could have turned around and seen him spread out on the table using his science equipment as a prop.....It sent a rush through him .

Once he was in the safety of the bathroom he looked the image over ...He smiled , he looked like a scientific model.  Oh yeah he wins.....he sent it .....

 

 _BING_ -

To his horror.....Sherlock's phone chimed....

 

And in that same moment he received a text from her

" _Give up so soon ?"_

Oh no...no..no no...!! he flipped through his messages and again. ...He sent the pictures to ....oh god.....

Sherlock....

No way he should just die now someone kill him . There was no way he can explain this ..... He changes back into his pajamas . Meekly he walks into the sitting room ...The music long since stopped. ..and Sherlock stood there ..staring at his phone...


	3. Diva show down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap the divas meet ...I had so much -to much fun with this. Johns girlfriend is a bit of a well you will see...  
> _______________________

 

John keeps his head low clears his throat ....He glances at the detective. No response ....His sharp blue gray green eyes still glued to the screen of his phone .

 

"Sherlock" he said his voice breaking from embarrassment so he cleared his throat and tried again "Sherlock I swear I am not doing that on purpose. ... Honestly....Just "

 

He was still just standing there staring...

"Just delete it alright .."

Sherlock finely looks up at John.

To John's surprise Sherlock pale cheeks were dusted pink "J..John this is a bit.-" Sherlocks body was on fire again. That overwhelming feeling to claim and be claimed...to worship...boiled down to his stomach.

John so blatantly put on display for someone else. .... They didn't deserve to look at something so beautiful. ... He didn't either, but he was John's best friend.. ..  
His eyes drifted down John's body hidden by fluffy warm cotton jumpers that made you want to cuddle them. ...He seen the strength hidden there...The shape, the art.....

"-Much I know. John finished . " Look I'm sorry . "

The detective shakes his head "It's quite alright " and it was by all means.... He's never felt this way towards anyone- He licked his lips and keep his face set in a board stone carving giving nothing away. "John - do not use my experiments and equipment as a background for your provocative photos .... Use the sofa or even the skull. "He huffed and flopped down on his chair flipped himself over so his feet where on the back and his curls brushed the floor.

The doorbell rings twice.

 "Client? This late ? " Thank god for distractions. .John's head was still spinning with embarrassment he can't handle much more of this. Sherlock was acting so casual. ..Like he didn't get a picture of his best friends prick and a provocative pin up of him on the kitchen table.

 

Sherlock  somehow he managed to get his tall body to lay upside down in his leather chair . His feet in the air his head on the floor, his pale hands were steeped under his chin .

"Guess I should get it then ?"

"Don't bother Mrs. Huston will let her in . "

John stood up and cleanes up the sitting room a bit before the footfalls echo up steps .

 

There was a knock .

John got up and answered ,when he open the door his eyebrow raised to his hairline . "Leeanna?” surprise obvious in his voice .

"Hi John~"she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "So this is where you live hua ?" she said walking past John and into the flat .

"Leeanna... uhm.... what are you doing here? " he didn't want to sound rude but she did just show up unannounced and kinda just barged in . "Not that I'm not happy to see you its just... well..."

She let out a giggle " I know, I know I should have told you, but Johnny I know you would have said no . This was the best way. "she wandered over into the main room over to Sherlock . "So this is him hua? "

Sherlock cracked his eye open and looked up at her from his spot in the chair.

"Yes.  This is my flatmate Sherlock. ..Sherlock this is my girlfriend Leeanna"

Sherlock flips around with the movement of a ballerina to a proper sitting position . "I know who she  ..."

" It's nice to meet you "The blond girl gushes "John been keeping you for himself.... "she pouts and playfully smacks John's arm " Now I see why. You are just as handsome as he says ..." she gives Sherlock's an appraising once over " Gorgeous . "

Johns he feels every ounce of blood rise to his cheeks . "Don't say stuff like that! "

Sherlock's lip quirks up. Ah- he gets it now. "Leeanna I'm sorry to inform you. But what you want will not happen. You might as well forget about it . "

Her blue eyes widen "What ever do you mean? "she places a hand on her heart.

"John and I will not snog in front of you, nor engage in any other- activities you seem to have conquered up in that head of yours. "

"Leeanna "John groans " Sherlock. ..look guys just ...stop please . "

Sherlock stands up and whips his blue house coat around dramatically .

It was like a showdown of divas.

" John Watson is not gay Miss Leeanna so leave your hope at the door. I’m sure your side man will be more then happy to indulged you in your fantasies. "

Her face gets red "No John is not gay stupid. He's bi sexual! ? " She gasped. "Ah!! I don't have another man ! Johns the only man in my- "

 

“ Should I tell him about the semen marks on your mouth . Or maybe I should tell him what I see on your fingers and in the wrinkles of you clothing.” Sherlock was not to surprised to hear about John's Bisexuality, he had more pressing matters to worry about... A woman cheating on John. She must be as foolish as she is rude. Imagine, someone like her calling him stupid, that's just comical, he took a step closer to John. He didn't like the look on the shorter man's face .

John however, put his hand up stopping any further conversation. He knew this would happen,. Was she really cheating on him or was Sherlock just being well-... No even Sherlock wouldn't do that. “Leeanna... you better just start telling the truth before I walk you out myself. What's going on?”

Leeanna's face dropped her eyes glossing over in mock tears , “John, he's lying, he just want's to keep you all to himself!”

Sherlock made a noise in his throat, not denying it. He would honestly love to have all of John's attention. Having him full-time on cases, in the flat on lazy Sunday morning making tea. He would love to have make more of them or keep things as they were . Just having John was enough . But this woman is cheating on the single greatest thing in Sherlock's life. .” I know a strumpet when I see one. And John is just one of a string of lovers you have in your life .”

 

Leeanna's eyes glistened with fury, Sherlock knew he had her.

“Leeanna, Sherlock don't lie, he can read anyone as soon as he meets them.It's just what he does . He may be an insufferable prick but he don't lie...Wouldn't lie . Not about this” John said, the hurt clear on his face. “Is it true? Have you ever been honest with me?" His face with struck with hurt.

 

“How dare you!” Leeanna said glaring at Sherlock. “Johnny, honey, he's wrong about me I swear. You are the only man in my life, the only one I need.” She said batting her eyes at John willing tears foreword.

“How dare you, you trollop, a man like John deserves a much better woman than one who only wants to play games and came over in hopes to have a three way with his flat mate. Now I am asking you to leave my flat.” Sherlock said pointing to the front door.

“I don't have to listen to you, Johnny tell him!” She shouted.

“Why should he tell me anything when you haven't even answered his first question!!.” Sherlock challenged “It is best you go ”

“He's right Leeanna you better go.” John said not looking at her. His hands at his side shaking.

Sherlock took a step towards her not at all happy with the way she hurt John. He's never seen that look on his face before even with his past girlfriends. All he knew was that this girl had better not show her face around him or John or he'd be tempted to dispose of her. “Get out now.” He said, his voice no more than a whisper, but it held all the menace in it as if he were holding a gun at her head.

“I hate you both!” she screamed, “I knew you were in love with him you prick!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns upset and admits She was a distraction. 
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be smut in the next chapter. And if this seems a bit rushed sorry .Its my first smut and I am trying to move it along so its not just you know porn . 
> 
> It practice for another fic I am doing

__________________________________________________________________

Johns cold eyes met hers “ Of course I love Sherlock.  If he and I were a couple at least I know he wouldn't cheat on me!!” John's hands were shaking now. He had enough of this. " Get out of our Flat.”

If she weren't a woman John would quite literally thrown her out. Ridiculous. How could he have been so blind!?  
Rage blinded him, his body was shaking. He couldn't read the look on Leeanna's face, he didn't care. Lying and cheating behind his back then coming over in the middle of the night to meet Sherlock. That was over the line -

“Whatever John! I hope you are happy with you unrequited love!” She yelled and stormed out of the flat her footsteps were heavy on the steps.....

 

Finally. ...the room was quite ...

John was breathing heavy, the rage still burning throughout his body... “I need a drink.” he scoffed.

Sherlock was frozen to his spot in the living room. His mind trying to process what John just said.' Of course I love... Sherlock?".. 'he wouldn't cheat one me?'.. Love me.?.. What could this mean?

He heard a glass break in the small kitchen, the sound bring out his thoughts.

“John do try not to break all the dishes.” He walked into the small kitchen and leaned against the table. “ Put the brandy down let me make you a cuppa ya. ?"

“I need something stronger then a cuppa after all that Sherlock. I just found out my girlfriend was cheating on me with god knows how many other men.....”

Sherlock sighed softly a rare sound. He walked over to John and took his glass from shaky hands.

 

" Let me get that for you ..."

Their hands brushed as Sherlock took the cup .

 

“Thank you.... You knew didn't you ? Probably before you even met her.... Thank you for not telling me .... "

Sherlock's eyes dart down to the gold liquid as it sloshes into the cup.

" Are you angry with me. ?"

“No, Sherlock. I'm not angry. You let me keep this one ..... You were going to let me find out on my own weren't you? ” John asked taking his cup from Sherlock's long pale fingers . He took a sip the sting and warmth helped a bit . He smiled for once he happy of Sherlock's social and emotional ignorance. “ I can't believe you..... ”

Sherlock smiled .

 

___________________

 

A few hours and a few drinks later John was a little more then buzzed. Not incoherent but enough to make him a little to brave and unable to control his mouth.

“ You know Sherlock, she was just a distraction.”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow he to had a shot of brandy but not nearly as much as John . He knew they were both  lightweights when it came to alcohol. He lifted his head from his chair across from John “Oh? From what?”

“You know, the cases, work... you...” John said waving his hand around as he slouched further into his seat .

Surprised Sherlock said, “Me?” he adjusted himself in the chair and leaned towards John. Genuinely concerned.  He knew he annoyed John when he deduced him and others, put eyes in his tea , body parts in the fridge and the occasional bullet through the wall... but John also knew that is just how Sherlock is and he can't turn off his deductions . It was like breathing . He's gotten better....or that's what he thought.

Sherlock looked over John's frame trying to get a feel for what he must have meant, however when John drank that it a little more unpredictable .

John laughed, “.. It's hard to explain.  Just know it's not a bad thing.”

Sherlock just looked at him . He was so confused, “I want to know what I did.”

 

John looked up from his brandy and smiled at Sherlock, how can a man so smart be so slow on somethings?

He leaned over and touched Sherlock's knee. “I told you, you didn't do anything. I'd have to show you what I mean.” John said, a funny little smile crossing his lips. He glanced down at Sherlock's lips then licked his own... If Sherlock pushes him away he could blame it on the alcohol.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow breath hitching “Show me then,.-”

John leaned in close to Sherlock's face ,the detective could smell the brandy on his breath, he looked down into John's eyes. He could make out the gold flecks around his iris. John's hand was still on Sherlock's leg . He was trembling. 

There was something Sherlock couldn't read in John's eyes.

John was nervous, this could end one of two ways......

All he needed to do. All he wanted to do was act.

Before he could change his mind John closed the distance between them.

 

Sherlock's lips were so soft ....plush ..so much better than had imagined.

Sherlock's eyes widened.

His first instinct was to push away, but he couldn't.  He  sat there ....Unable to process any thing- his brain off line.

That look he saw in John's eyes -

Sherlock closed his eyes and tentatively brought his hand up to John's face and softly kissed him back, unsure .

John broke the kiss, not daring to look at Sherlock .

“I'm sorry-"

They were still so closes breathing each other in , “But, you kissed me. Why are you sorry? ”

“You are so Bloody Thick!” John said meeting Sherlock's gaze. He was frustrated, angry, and madly in love, with this git.

And maybe just a bit pissed- but with the alcohol he could be honest.

“I love you Sherlock, I have for years.... You brought me back from an extremely dark place. You gave my life meaning again... At first I thought I could deal with just being your partner, and friend, but I see now that I can't. Leeanna was a distraction from you, because I know you don't understand emotions I felt for you....Also, I wasn't into men..... Until I found you.  Or rather you found me.” He looked into Sherlock's beautiful kaleidoscope eyes "I love you Sherlock Holmes." He leaned in and kissed the unmoving man blinking at him softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock can be a bit playful  
> _________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me guys~ and thank you guys for the vote of confidence you been giving me ! I am so thankful for your kind comments! 
> 
> Also if you want to give me a few pointers on how I can make my smut skills better that would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> _____________

  
They stay like that. ..for what seemed like hours....just looking into each other eyes , breathing each other in.  
  
John scooted out of his chair to get closer to the mad man.  
Worry started to settle over his gut . When enough time passed and Sherlock still sat there eyes wide mind lost in thoughts.  
  
John  got on his knees and slid between Sherlock's legs.  He hasn't pushed him away yet...that's good . That big brain of his is working to hard to process John's confession.  
  
  
He kissed Sherlock's beautiful cupid bow lips once more before he  placed both hands on Sherlock's legs and stood up. “I need to go take a shower and head to bed..might have had a bit too much to drink..”he said with a smile. He grabbed his mobile and headed to the loo maybe he read Sherlock wrong,  and made a very big mistake.  
  
  
  
  
____  
  
Sherlock sat there alone....Johns warmth still lingered all around his words where like a cozy blanket in his mind . He had them on repeat over and over he heard John's words....Words he never thought anyone would ever say.... He took a deep breath his mind finely catching up to the current moment. ..he was alone .....the shower was running..  
  
He could smell Johns alcohol induced arousal ...it was nothing new.... he always smelled that way after a few...only this time it was stronger.....after he said those words....it grew and builded around Sherlock....He couldn't breath.....that arousal became something more the moment john placed his hands on Sherlock's legs and pecked his lips with a chasit kiss..  
  
Sherlock took a deep breath.... he could still smell it....God he really has became addicted...... He glanced down at himself his the fabric of this thin pajamas were straining. ...it seems Johns arousal and sweet words got to him....he licked his lips...maybe John was right its best to head to bed...  
  
  
  
Sherlock made his way to the bedroom, as he passed the bathroom he heard the shower running and stopped, he debated for a few seconds on whether or not to enter,Just to tease the doctor...but even even knew that was a bit not good'  
deciding against it he went to his room... Laying in his bed blue housecoat swirling around his body as he dramatically swan dived into the soft sheets. he rolled over with a _humf_ ...his mind reeling...., he lay with one arm behind his head free hand dug around for his mobile .  
  
Maybe he should make use of his “deleted” picture of John. He unlocked the device  went to the  gallery and opened the picture of John ....  
  
  
How could someone accidentally send something like this....or this one .  
  
He thought swiping through the pictures His and Leenna's names where not even close in the contacts.

  
He was curious what John would do if he sent him a photo of himself ? Would he be angry?Surprised? Aroused?  
Sherlock thought about it for  moment then decided.   
  
He switched the phone to camera mode, and angled it at his face making sure John could see the long column of his neck...  
  
He always knew John liked that feature. ...His dark blue eyes would roam over the pale flesh when John didn't think he was looking .  
  
He tilted his head making his curls fall across his forehead and pouted out his bottom lip making it impossibly fuller and  snapped the shot.  
  
He looked at the picture.  It wasn't anything like John had sent him, but there was no mistaking the it was an attractive picture  
  
.  
  
Satisfied with the shot he wrote a message saying  
  
_Come at once if convenient_  
_-_  
_SH_  
  
_Before he could change his mind he sent it._  
  
  
  
_If inconvenient,come anyway._  
_-SH_  
  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
  
John was just in the middle of lathering up his body with his favorite soap when his phone pinged....the hot water was helping subside his buzz..the steam rolled into the bathroom's fogging up every glass surface.  
  
Another _PING_  
  
"What now ?"he grumbled as  reached through the shower curtain  grabbed his towel , drying his hands then grabbing his mobile unlocking it .  
  
The message from Sherlock?  
  
One look at the message made  
  
  
Him drop the phone ,It just missing the tub, it slid  just outside the tub, Surely he was misreading that  ...Sherlock would never send something like that !.. He quickly rinsed himself off and jumped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and  bent to pick up the phone, the open message still on the screen.(Thankfully not cracked )  
  
John's mouth went dry, and he felt his heart skip a beat, there it was in full color, Sherlock lying in his bed, thin blue housecoat wide open exposing his neck his  beautiful  heart shape lips in a slight pout .  The the dim lights in his room cased  a glow in his pale eyes giving them a hungry allure.  
  
John had to read and re-read the caption.  
  
This couldn't be a mistake Sherlock don't do things like this...  
  
_Ping_ -  
  
  
  
Sherlock sent him another message

 _Hurry before I change my mind_  
_-SH_  
  
John closed his mobile stumbled over the rug and about fell into  the closest in his  panic .  
  
There was no way this could be real-  
  
Well only one way to find out..  
  
  
  
_But first_ -

  
He smirked to himself...  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Still rather damp and in nothing but a towel John tiptoed  quickly down the hall towards Sherlock's bedroom, gripping his towel with one hand he knocked softly with the other, he could feel his heart racing, his breathing ragged he waited.  
  
God he hoped this wouldn't backfire...the buzz he had was long gone ...now he wished he had at least a bit of that left.  
  
  
______  
  
  
  
  
Sherlock couldn't help but to smile when he heard the soft sound of  John's phone falling to the floor in the bathroom .  
  
  
He hoped he hadn't overstepped a line....what exactly did he want when John got in here. With Johns loving words from before playing in his head. John said he loved him right?  He could smell Johns arousal taste it on his lips  
...he looked down at his mobile, the picture of John half naked surround by his experiments supplies this could have been an accident but ....what if.....  
A spike of arousal shot up the detective's spine.  
  
Taking a deep breath he locked his phone and tossed it on the night stand... and laid back .  
  
He waited, butterflies making a mess of his stomach. Sherlock wasn't use to all of these emotions ....it was a bit ....unnerving.  
  
He heard the soft knock on his bedroom door, taking a deep breath he carefully she spoke -Not trusting his voice.  “Come in John.”  He was glad when it came out even and not as nervous as he felt.  
  
The door creaked open  and John poked his head in "W...what do you want? "he cleared his throat and cleared his throat again . He felt as if this were  a dream and he was about to wake up. slowly he entered the bedroom ,suddenly feeling  exposed.  
  
When his eyes landed on Sherlock his heart felt like it jumped right out of his chest . He  padded over to the edge of the bed bare feet leaving small drops of water on the hardwood.  
  
The detective lay there fingers steepled under his chin .  
  
“What do you want Sherlock?”  
  
“I was lonely...” Sherlock said simply.  
  
"Lonely? You?" John was surprised at how even his voice was . " That's ridiculous." He huffed out a soft laugh.  
  
" That is  what I said john , you know I hate repeating myself . " Sherlock sat up his eyebrows raising  to his hairline at the sight of John in nothing but his cotton towel...he licked his lips taking the other man in- His  eyes caught a single drop of water  dripping from John,s short blond hair down his ear it pulls down his strong neck right down the pulse point ....then drizzled down his honey over the bare honey bronze skin. His ice gray blue eyes followed the gleaming drop disappear into the sharp dip of his collarbone… He wanted to lick it off.... Sitting up he scuffled over to John on his knees his feet tangling  in the sheets slightly as he made his way to the end of his bed.   
  
  
He tentatively raised his hand to the side of John's face and ran a cold finger down John's throat following the path of the water droplet.  
  
Johns breath hitched his heart started to race.  His hand shot up and griped Sherlock's thin wrist and pulled it away from his neck ...Hot liquid arousal shot though his body at the sight of Sherlock on his knees shuffling over to him ...night gown falling over his delicate shoulder.... he swallowed loudly with a click.  
  
Sherlocks eyes widened in shock . Oh god he wasn't thinking he just....acted. He's never done that before. He stepped over a line.  
  
  
John and Sherlock's eyes never left each other.....John moved his hand away from Sherlock's wrist and brushed it through Sherlock's inky curls. " Sh...Sherlock?"  
It was a question to so many questions. ..The look in Sherlock's pale gray blue eyes gave him his answer.    
  
Slowly John leaned over to Sherlock hand still in the soft black curls not to hold him there no. If Sherlock wanted to move he could... He just wanted it there because he loved the feel of the soft curls tangling around his finger tips .  
Slowly he pressed their lips together. Sherlock  froze in his spot for a moment then relaxed into the chaset kiss...  
  
  
Sherlock made a soft noise when John ran his tongue across Sherlock's bottom lip...Slowly the younger man opened his mouth and let John inside . Letting him deepen the kiss .  
  
Remembering to  take it slowly. No matter how bad John wanted to nip, bite and suck at those  delicious lips he longed to taste for so long.  
  
  
Sherlock's  mouth was sweet like tea,honey, and mint.  
  
  
He needed to be gentle. This was Sherlock his Sherlock...  
  
Who just ah-  
  
Sherlocks small sharp teeth nipped playfully at  John's bottom lip then...Oh....he sucked into his mouth...  
  
John took that and returned the hungry kiss . Tongues slid against each other , wet ,smooth muscle the mixture of flavors sweet tea, mint ,with a hint of brandy from earlier...it was perfect..  
  
Slowly Sherlock shrugged off his night gown John helped pull it off his shoulders mouths never parting. Tentatively John moved his hands down to the him of the other man's shirt...and lifted the fabric slowly.  
  
Sherlock shivered and let out soft baritone whimpers that sent a sweet shot of titillation down John's  spine. Slowly he pulled the garment over Sherlock's head no words were spoken and the kiss only broken when the fabric slid over Sherlock's head .  
  
Their lips meet soon after toungs sliding tasting lickingm..teeth teasing and nipping ,lips sucking ,their breaths became tingled and erratic.  
  
John leaned down a bit placed his hands under Sherlock's bottom lifted the taller man up to his chest .  
  
Sherlock let out a yelp  he has never been picked up before instinctively he wrapped his legs around John's  broad hips  unintentionally knocking the towel off . Sherlock could feel the hard press of John's erection against his bottom..the thin fabric of Sherlock's pajama bottoms did nothing  to hide the feeling of heat radiating off of John's member.  
  
  
  
John leans sherlock back gently strong arms holding the taller man's weight with ease. He followed him down -  
  
  
........ down kissing Sherlock's  jaw down to the alabaster skin of his tantalizing throat .  
  
Sherlock felt his  back hit softness sheets. John moved away from his neck and hovered above him ..  
  
"Sherlock. ..."He said  voice a breathless whisper.  
  
Sherlocks whole body was a flame the look on John's face was unbearable....pure hunger.... Love and the same admiration hung his his blue irises. He licked his lips his eyes moving down to John's exposed body his shoulders  were shaking. the muscles on his arms strained against the beautiful bronze skin ....down down his eyes wondered over the beautiful plans of his flat stomach memorizing every scare mole freckle dip of muscle into his mind palace...soon his eyes made their way to the prize waiting between John's legs.    
In both of the pictures John sent he had never been fully erect...seeing it like this was ...  
  
was...  
  
Sherlock licked his lips and swallowed back the sudden pool of saliva that collected in his mouth.  
  
Long, glistening and hard against his stomach, lying against neatly groomed light curls and tan skin.  
  
  
The tip was an angry red leaking pulled back from the foreskin.  it curved beautifully up past his belly button......He was ....rather large....not monstrous , no just something most men would envy and make women's ....and Sherlock's mouth water.  
  
  
  
Sherlocks hand moved on its own  faltering ever so slightly he caresses the head with his fingers  
  
John let out a shocked hiss at the contact his hips bucked forward reflexively into Sherlock's long fingers. The  Detective took that as incentive and cupped the length sliding his palm from the bottom of the shaft to the tip of the shiny wet head.  
  



	6. Skull Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guy's I'm not sure if I want to end it here or not I have a few more ideas I want to try out .But I have Midterm s creeping up on me in two days and need to focuses. 
> 
> But if you guys want it to continue just let me know in the comments and It will be done , though it might take a wile . 
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been challenging and fun I am a bit nervous about the penetrative sex . Keeping up with the limbs and emotions the euphira will be the hardest challenge yet.
> 
> ___________________________________________

John gasped out softly  as Sherlock's long delicate musician fingers run over his heated flesh..He licked his lips as he watched Sherlock in awe.  
In the shadow of the lamp, John could see that Sherlock’s mouth was parted a little. His mouth was even fuller like this, its generous heart shape emphasised through the dim lighting in the room.His eyes were half lidded pupils blown .... he looked....hungry   
  
Slowly the younger man carefully wrapped his hand around John's cock.

His fingers barely  touched  around the girth, slowly the detective ran his hand up the shift then back down.  
  
"Nn~ s...sherlock...w..wait... "John pulls the younger man's hand away.  
  
  
Sherlock looks up at him worry and fear in his eyes .  
  
Oh god ...  
  
  
Did he do it wrong?  
  
  
Sherlock eyes traced the shape of John's  hard length then looked over the doctor's face for reassurance. ..pupils blown wide ,his body was flush from  face to his chest,  pulse elevated.  It was obvious he wanted this....  
  
"Sherlock ....It's fine just "he guides his hand to his mouth and licked the inside of his palm up from his wrist to his finger tips , over the soft skin of each finger, until his hand was moist. All the while keeping eye contact with the  younger man below him.   
  
"Wha.." Sherlock started to ask before John wrapped Sherlock's fingers around the base of his cock.. keeping  his hand on top of  of Sherlock's, using  both of their hands to stroke up once...  
       twice…..

      ……..the wet friction...sliding along the shaft up to the head ,  pulling the foreskin over the sensitive glands there .  


He whimpered at the sensation.  
  
John began moving his hips, thrusting forward keeping their hands steady,  soft sounds escaped though his lips as he rocked into the circle of their fingers.   
  
The sound made Sherlock whine.  John was beautiful - Sherlock leaned up and brushed his mouth back and forth over John's collarbone, then moved his soft lips up settling  on the side of the doctor's neck, pressing kisses into it. He moved on to John's ear, licking inside it, nibbling on its lobe. Pulling in a deep breath from the man . Sherlock could feel the heavy girth   of John in his hand , throbbing,

Leaking, swelling impossibly larger  with each press of his lips,he  twitched  with each nibble .... John liked that....smirking he continued to nibble kiss and suck. While John thrusted into their hands....It didn't take long before John  pushed back and moved Sherlock's hand away "God Sherlock- k..keep this up and I might " he growled....the sound primal ,

 

Needy ……...Hungry  
  
A shiver ran down the younger man’s spin . Lighting bolts invading his senses, his cock pulsed in his pajama. "J..John" he murmured up to the older man. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment. Just looking at one another . Deep  blue eyes falling into crystal silver gray-  breathing each other in....  Was this really happening?   
  
John looked down at Sherlock. ..flushed like a virgin, panting with need...Something he had seen in his dreams ...but this ...was unbelievable… the man under him put Apollo to shame.   
Sherlock looked terribly young like this, young, beautiful, and so inaccessible.

 

  
Sherlock moved his hand's up to John's shoulders. He rubbed  the tout muscle there  enjoying the broad shape the twisted wound on John's left shoulder . "C...can I….?”

He pushed John over. His heart pounding in his chest

The man fell back with ease. John nodded not really knowing what sherlock was asking but at this point he didn't care.....  
  
  
The younger man went back to John's neck with  wet open mouth kisses , slowly grazing his teeth over the sweet skin

Slowly john felt his plush lips fall

lower and

lower ….. he traveled ...down ….down……..

          …..neck…….

                         shoulders collarbone pectorals.

Once there he gave the firm muscle a squeeze.  
  
John bit his lip as he watched the mop if ink black curls move

...lower down chest, kneading muscles and breastbone. He traced around John's  hardening nipples , pinching and

       …. tugging them, slowly making a path downward. Kissing each mound of muscle on his stomach one ...through six.  He dipped his tongue into John's belly button . Oh god....he was so close to Johns cock...  
The doctors breath hitched ,he was scared to blank,  scared he might miss something.  "S...Sherlock you don't have t-" before he could finish, his head fell back.  He tried to keep his eye's on the man licking the tip of his swollen head.   
  
"mmn exquisite. .. much better than I imagined "Sherlock rumbled in his baritone voice.   
that voice...It was made for sex.

Sherlock rolled the salty flavor on his tongue before diving down again taking the very tip between his lips.  
  
John watched, cataloging every movement Sherlock made with his tongue.  Quick flicks at the glands under the head ,long laps up from the base of his cock to the tip....   
  
He couldn't stop himself from moaning ....Sherlock's tongue should be illegal. ..w...where did he learn to do th-   
  
_AH-Nn~_   
  
Sherlock sucked just the head inside his mouth and wrapped both hands around John's shaft.. _jesus_ -

He could fit both fist around him.... Johns cock was....incredible..  
  
The older man wasn't  going to last much longer like this.....Sherlock's cupid bow lips were the perfect heart shape around his cock...his eyes were hypnotic. ...just tiny sliver of silver peeking behind the black of his pupils like an eclipse.   
John grabbed a fist full of Sherlock’s hair and pulled him up and off his cock with a lude pop up just enough to put his lips to the younger mans ear.   
  
  
”Turn around. On your hands and knees." His voice was gruff and quite but it held all the command to send A shiver down the younger man’s body.   
  
Sherlock hesitated ...was John  about to....It was the only explanation....he was nervous. ..he's never done this....he's only experimented  with his fingers and small toys....John...John was.....not either of those thing ......but he obeyed willingly. After he had steadied himself on his belly, John trailed his slick fingers down Sherlock’s pale skin. Down his spine and back up again grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanked back softy.  He hovered over the taller man's body as he whispered "This is your first time.... Right?  don't lie to me Sherlock I don't want to hurt you. "his voice was soft and genuine.   
  
Sherlock nodded .   
  
"That's fine...it's all fine ...lube?" he asked letting go of his hair . Sherlock buried his face in his pillow and pointed to the night stand .   
  
  
John reached over and grabbed the small expensive bottle that laid right on top. Who would have thought that Sherlock Holmes stored a bottle of lube in his bedroom? He flipped open the cap of the tube and poured some of it on his hand. The cold liquid slowly running down his fingers, glistening in the light.   
He can’t help but stare. Sherlock laid before him ,bent over ready for him .  With his free hand John pulled Sherlock trousers down to his knees . He saw the young man flinch and bury his face even further into the fabric of his pillow.   
  
Sherlock never felt so exposed and ...if he was honest...He was …. frighted he knew John wouldn't hurt him.... But he couldn't stop his heart  from beating , his face from burning with embarrassment and fear from showing on his face . So he covered his face and held his breath . Embarrassingly enough: a whole five seconds of terrifying delight . John leaned forward brushing his hand against the underside of Sherlock's pale  bottom with one and experimentally touching behind his balls with the other.

 

"Shh Sherlock relax.... trust me I won't hurt you...god you're beautiful...." he kissed Sherlock's neck and back softly taking it slow. Keeping his hands away from the crack of his arse just  ...for now ....He waits touching caressing Sherlock pale skin. John marvels at the sight of Sherlock pushing back into the bed and wriggling.  
John holds Sherlock's leg and presses his lips to the side of his lumbar spin.. John's other hand still tracing slow, lazy patterns on the same leg under his bottom and balls.   
When he feels Sherlock relaxing. He rewards the man with another kiss   
  
Sherlock feels arms, strong and warm, cage around him and draw him against a hammering heart. He feels air stir at his hairline. He feels a dry hand press at the nape of his neck, fingers curling him closer as if he would disappear at any moment. He hears an unsteady sigh.   
  
"I'm not going to fuck you _mm.mm_ no I'm going to let you enjoy this.... "Slowly John reached around and griped Sherlock's throbbing almost forgotten cock. They’re pressed together Sherlock's back and John's chest  pressing bare skin on bare skin …  thighs pressed together. Sherlock could feel John's erection pressing into his arse cheeks.   
He moaned at the overwhelming sensations. ..It was to much yet not enough...Johns hand was moving now sending unfamiliar pleasure though his body.... bitting his lips Sherlock angled his his hips, rubbing himself up and down Johns cock, teasing..testing ..feeling the heavy meat between his cheeks.

 

That ripped a sound from John Sherlock hasn't heard yet....proud of himself he pushed back moaning when John gripped his cock even tighter ...  
  
  
Pushing back again he  captured Johns cock in between his thighs. The tip dragged up against his balls, ripping  a harsh gasp out of him, and slid then it  slid away , feeling the heavy weight slip along his ass, past his hole, and back again.   
  
Tremors of sweet euphoria ripped though John "you bloody genius. ..god you're brilliant "he murmured into the ear so close to him....   
  
They stayed like that rutting against each other John cock slipped between Sherlock's thighs. Throbbing with each thrust.  John pushed past Sherlock's balls up under his cock . He keep a steady rhythm on Sherlock cock, soon they were lost in each other ...nothing but the sounds their voices , their pleasure and the slapping of skin could be heard.   
  
Before long the build up was to much....John came inside Sherlock's thighs coating them and the younger man's  sack with seamen. …

 

Sherlock wasn't  far behind. ...it took a few more strokes before John witnessed Sherlock Holmes coming undone falling into a mess of euphoric orgasmic haze...they collapsed next to each other panting and sticky..  
  
John held Sherlock close....they stayed like that for what seemed like forever ....riding their orgasmic high . No words were needed ...Just each other was enough to know. ..this this was all fine they were fine...better then fine....they were finely where they belong in each other's arms....   


  


____________________    

 

  
_BING_   
  
  
  
Sherlock's phone Chimed. .   
  
"A case?  "Sherlock mumbled into John's neck drowsy and almost asleep.   
  
"Mmm-" was John's reply   
  
Sherlock groaned and shuffled to his night stand unlocked his phone ....his eyebrow hit his hairline .   
  
_John?_   
  
He opened the message and inside was a picture of John's lower body sprawled out, nothing on but Sherlock's skull friend doing nothing to cover John's modesty.   
Sherlock glared over at John . Who was sitting up smiling .

  
"Well If I knew all it took was a picture and a bad date to get you to admit you like me I would have done it long ago..."John said with a wink. "I will admit the first was an accident. ..then well"He shrugged at the stunned man blinking at him " I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of you."   
  
  
After Sherlock's could peel his eyes away from the image  he roles his eyes at John.   
" How stupid do you think I am. Your cock may be attractive, but I do not simply "he makes quotation marks with his fingers " like you.”Slowly he crawled back into John's arms and placed a kiss on his lips.  "I love you , and your handsome cock .”   
  
They stared at each other and erupted into a fit of laughter.   
  
  
John could feel Sherlock’s laughter so close to him pure and warm, his eyes a  lit and his hair messy from sex....this was perfect. ..he could spend the rest of his life like this.....   
  
"I love you to Sherlock Holmes. " He murmured between chuckles. Eyes glued on the best thing to ever happen in his life .   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Cuddle murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up to the sound of pounding on the door instead of the warm blisfull morning they were hopeing for...Greg comes in with a case .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm this chapter gets a bit dark, but bare with me I promise there won't be any agust. Just a bit of gore and two mangled bodies ~ maybe three.....not sure yet. Also this will bring Sherlock and John that much closer. 
> 
> __________________________________________

The loud sound of knuckles against wood startled John awake. He went to sit up but found he couldn't move. Long limbs seemed to have trapped him on his back .Sherlock's face was buried in his neck , his legs were coiled around John's lower body. Sherlock's arm somehow ended up under John's head and his other was slipping inside the older mans trousers.

 

John groaned he was hot, sticky, and the knocking seemed only get louder . Who the hell could it be?  
"Mm Sherlock... Hay"he said trying to free his arms in vain. Sherlock just squeezed him tighter with a low grumble.

 

The knocking stopped and Lestrade voice echoed from the living room"Sherlock?! We have a homicide you have to see!"

John's heart started racing "Sherlock get up hay !! cuddle octopus! off !!" he pulled one of his arms free and shook Sherlock's shoulder "Lestrade is here. "

 

Sherlock just groaned and buried his face deeper into John's neck "Mm tell him to bugger off-"

 

The door to Sherlock's room opened.

"Sherlo-"

It was like time slowed down as Lestrade opened the door . Their eyes meet and John felt his face heat up.  
Oh god they didn't even clean up last night-

 

Lestrade's nose crinkled up as the obvious smell of sex hit him and the sight of Sherlock tainlged around a half naked John was startling "Ah...Uhm"The gray haired man was speechless "I will just "he said dumbly slamming the door closed  quickly.

Sherlock's head bolted up at the sound of the slamming door "Mm-? Can't  he be a bit more quite? " the sleep rough baritone voice purred before falling back down to John's neck .  
John chuckled his face still flaming.  Go figure their first night together Lestrade gets the bright idea to barge into the flat …  
must be one hell of a homicide .

.." Well he did say homicide. " John murmmer and with his free hand he brushed messy curls from Sherlock's forehead . "So how bout we clean up and see what it's all about yeah ? you need to let me go first alright ?"He kissed the taller man's forehead softly " I didn't know you were such a snuggubus " ( snuggle succubus )

Sherlock groaned and untangled himself from John slowly. ..First he stole a few kiss and  sighed dramatically before removing his arms and legs from the older man.

"John that is not even a word...please don't use such idiotic phrasing first thing in the morning."He mumbled with a smile .

John chuckled softly and pressed a few kissed to Sherlock's lips " good morning to you to . "he shuffled out of the tingled bed , stood up, and stretched with his arms above his head. His back cracked in a few places and he couldn't help let out a soft sigh  
-Mm…  
He was so stiff . Well sleeping in a makeshift Sherlock straight jacket all night will do that to you. He could feels Sherlock's eyes him he looked over his shoulder with soft eyes and a smile "What ?"  
Sherlock shuffles across the bed on his knees over to John. He reaches up and puts his arms around the other man's shoulder "You are still here. "  
John's heart clenches "Of course I am ....and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon you git. Unless you don't want me here any more." he placed a kiss to the young man's lips again. They stood there kissing, soft touches of lips...lazy morning pecks...flesh against flesh ...chasit and loving . "Mm Sherlock Greg is right outside . We should at least see what he wants..he never barges in like that.”

The detective groans and rolls his eyes "Fine....But I'm having a bath. Dried semin between my legs is rather uncomfortable. I feel like it might give me a brazilian wax if I move the wrong way. " John and Sherlock look at each other before bursting into a fit of laugher at the fowl imagine.  
__

 

Lestrade was standing awkwardly in the living room when he seen Sherlock hobble uncomfortably to the shower. Think god with his trousers on. The door opened and closed the detective disappearing inside.  
John appeared soon after . His silver blond hair mussed his skin and eyes glowing...but somehow he came out looking sheepish, shoulders drooping ,eyes watching his feet. and his face was reddened . The doctor cleared his throat and spoke " H..Hi Greg, Sherlock will be out in a moment -”

"So you and Sherlock hua.? About bloody time." the detective inspector said bluntly.

Johns face got impossibly redder. "Ah..yeah....we...seem to have worked it out I suppose. .. "He ran his hand over the back of his head and shifted foot to foot. He sucked in the edge of his lip before speaking again " I take it we have a case... ?" he said hopefully changing the subject.

Greg was holding a large folder in his arms "We need to wait for Sherlock. I don't want to go through this more then I have to ...It's one of the worse cases we have seen here in London in a long time …”

 

John nodded and gestured to the sofa "Have a seat I'll make us some tea. Have you ate ?"he asked.

"Nah just a cuppa for me thanks. "

___

Sherlock joined them in the kitchen not long after John finished their breakfast. He handed Sherlock his small plate of eggs, toast ,and sausage.  
"Yes you're going to eat before the case "the Doctor scolded before Sherlock sat down in the living room .

"We Just found the second victim this morning ...." Greg started taking a steadying breath…  
“-the first one ...." he slid the picture over to John and Sherlock...

 

John's heart stopped....dear....god....

The body was mounted on a taxidermy bull , the horns punctured through the body's torso. They went through the victim's back, through the lungs all , peeking out of the bodies chest like roots from a cyprus tree. Blood was dried all over the floor down the poor man's body. That wasn't the worse part  
... John felt his stomach lurched when he seen the man's bits were castrated .....nothing left but a mess of open wound gory flesh...It didn't take long to wonder where his genitals had gone....one glance at the photo John found them stuffed into the mans mouth. His testicales haing out like he was vomiting his own flesh .  
In his time in the army and as a doctor he has seen a lot of unimaginable things , but this...this was ...."Oh god" John said looking away from the photo.  
"Yeah... "Was Greg's reply " this don't even begin to compare to what we found a few hours ago... "what do you think Sherlock "He looked over at the unusually quiet detective.

Sherlock licked his lips eyes glued to the image something about this ....seemed familiar not how the gruesome way the body was disgraced. no....this was something else... this gave him a feeling ....it's rare and he can't place it...."Let's go. "He said grabbing his jacket not his dark curls were still wet .John and Lestrade followed the detective out .

Sherlock got into Lestrade patrol car shocking both of the other men .

"Come on then."Sherlock said slamming the door.

 

__

They drove down the busy streets of London Sherlock's adrenalin was pumping through his veins something able curling in his gut something....he's felt before...he keep his eyes on the passing buildings ...he wanted to groan this was not how he wanted to spend his first morning with John.... he wanted to lay in his arms...breathing in his skin feeling the warmth of his body. He never thought he would wake up in John's arms ....Sleeping has always been a problem but with John beside him ....all thought and the noise of his mind was silenced calm...the only other time he experiences anything close to that quiet bliss was when he stuck a needle in his arm.

He sighed softly and looked over at John who looked worried

"You alright?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes " of course I am would be better we were not woken up so rudely "He shot Lestrade a glare.

"I would have rather not walked in on what I seen mate,"He said as they pulled up to the police line.  There were already reporters and bystanders circling like vultures. He parked and looked back at the two blushing men " but I am happy for you"

Sherlock climbed out of the car with catlike grace his pale skin practically glowing with his blush. "we don't have time for this . Show me the body. "

John scrubbed his hands over his face and got out behind Sherlock . After seeing that picture he didn't want to speak about the sudden change in his and Sherlock's physical relationship....and honestly he wasn't ready for it.Everything happened so fast. He could still feel Sherlock's skin under his finger tips he could still taste Sherlock's sweet mouth on his...He licked his lips. This was definitely not the time to be thinking about this....  
Up a head though the lines of bystanders and reporters sat a crime scene that was worse than the photo Lestrade showed them....He bit his lip and straightened his shoulders as they made their way through the crowd of people microphone pressed in their faces

Donnivin pushed then reporters back away from Sherlock and the others finally the swarm ened and they were alone walking down an empty park road . The early morning birds sang , the sky was unusually blue ,and the sun was even out..It was it such a beautiful morning-  
They walked alongside each other for a while....following the parks rode.

John could smell the gore from here...blood...the stench of rotting flesh... his stomach lurched ...it was a smell he knew too well. He looked over at Sherlock, his face was passive even board..strange....

Finally they came to the body-

The man on the ground was sitting in a bed of flowers His black curly hair was scattered in multiple places, stained with dried blood; crimson. His dark black eyes were wide open He just slumped in the bed of flowers . Lifeless

Sherlock's eyes wandered down his face and stopped at the man's throat.

A crimson grin smiled back at him. The slash across his throat seemed to have more life than the man's listless gaping mouth. It taunted Sherlock.

The detective swallowed there was that feeling again. Slowly he began to survey the rest of the body. The blood had cascaded like a waterfall down the front his chest and gathered in a small pool under him. His arms and legs were bent at awkward angles as though he was a piece of modern art .

Sherlock took a deep breath he had to lick his lips somehow this was worse than the man pinned to a taxidermy head..

 

The smell. The smell was the most disturbing thing . It was a blatant that the man's bowels had been released ....

"This man....was not murdered he was disgraced " Sherlock said evenly "Whoever did this looked at this man like he was nothing but cattle no.... he was lower than that.....you can tell by the roses ... not a single drop of blood on them.... whoever did this is making a point...."

“And what that?”Lestrade asked

 

"That the killer thinks they are better then this person in every way..the killer hold jealousy and something akin to hatred for this person..not the victims ..no....It's not about the victims at all ...It a message... "

"To who?" Lestrade questioned again his voice muffled by a flannel he held over his mouth

"Sherlock"John said though gritted teeth .

“ John's right ...this is personal whoever did this ...don't think I can find them . They have killed before...Just not out in the open. They wanted me to see this, to see them ..so they set up this stage.. ….”


	8. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I been working on my other story but here is a new Chapter....Get ready for this
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________

Sherlock looked over the bodies quickly.  He needed to get out of here. How could such a beautiful morning  be ruined by _this._ He scoffed . Who would of thought he would ever  say that about a murder-?  
He looked over to John who was talking animatedly to Lestrade.

He and John finally took a step forward and Sherlock  couldn't even have his morning with John. Sherlock looks over the body again with disdain. The killer didn't leave any clues. No DNA. No fingerprints . Not even a hair. Absolutely nothing.   Who ever this killer is ,they are either  good at covering their tracks or has an understanding of fornices.   
This killer knows what she is doing.

She?

Yes.  This is a work of a steady neat freak,borderlining on OCD.

His eyes fell over the body again. There was something -he couldn't place it. The crawling feeling he gets on his skin and the sick feeling  his gut. His insides curled like drinking milk with with cough syrup. The detective's lips curled and his nostrils flared. His body felt as if lead were coursing through it . Why did this murder make his skin crawl ,itch and make him want to claw at the insides of his skull and erase the feeling. What is this feeling?

He took a deep breath trying to ignore the stench of blood in the air and started walking toward the DI when the words melted though the lead pumping through his veins.

"Find anything freak

That word .

That simple word made the feeling wash over Sherlock again. It felt as if they were tarred, disfigured into something grotesque. Just like the body behind him.

She kept her gaze on him. He couldn't bare to look her way because if they made eye contact he thought he might vomit.

That was what he was feeling- Disgust. Total disgust. Realisation took over . His eyes widened as his mind place exploded with information.  It was a title wave only he could see.  The facts and the data were all there.  
No evidence. A murder wiped clean of  all forensics evidence. The pull of power - the confidence about not being caught.  Everything slipped into place. All because of that one word.

**_Freak_** -

He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Don't you have tape to stand by Donovan?  " He waited for her response as he watched her face closely.

Ah there it is.

He could hear  Lestrade's footsteps behind him.

This could be fun,but since his morning with John was ruined . Sherlocks mood was sowered.  All he wanted to do was get back home and cuddle with his doctor by the fireplace .  He shivered and pulled his coat tighter. It's cold. And the stench of death was in the air over powering and making him sick.  

"Oi Donovan. What did I about harassing the help! !" Came Lestrade voice from behind them.

Sherlock felt his lips pull up as he watched her face twist and morph into rage.

Of course I know . He thought with smug grin.

Sherlock flicked his wrist toward Donovan "Might want to choose your collages better Grant "He said casually  keeping his eyes on the small woman in front of him. "This game could've been a lot more fun if you didn't interrupt my morning with John. "He said evenly .He keep his eyes on Donovan "Your killer is a woman. Mid thirties . Is an expert  in forensics or has enough knowledge  to clean up her crime.  She wants to make a point : She can get away with this. Do to the  lack of evidence and the idea you will not  believe me. " he smiled . " which will most likely the case. "  
Sherlock thrived in watching her face sink into a ugly stunned expression most all of his criminals  get when he brings them to light.  
"What are you talking about Sherlock?" The DI asked exasperated  not bothering to correct the mad man.  
Donovan stepped between the detective and the DI "Don't listen to him . The freak obviously don't have any clue about this killer . Let him get back to his boyfriend. " she looked pointedly at John. "Before the killer finds another victim.  "

Sherlock felt himself snarl. Was that a threat? He  was about to show Donovan what a real freak he could be.  When his phone dinged . He grudgingly dug it out of his pocket.

He toned out the voices of the DI and his murderous lacky.

_John_?-  
He opened the attachment.

" **Don't worry about her "**

**-JW**

A flood of heat flushed down his body boiling at the pit of his spine.  Suddenly he forgot about the lady killer standing in front of him. His mouth went dry as his eyes traced the image .

 

It was a simple picture from above. John was holding the waistband of his trousers out just far enough that Sherlock could see down into his pants . Johns blond happy trial ended before an impressive tent teasing him .  He licked his lips those pants did nothing to hide the delicious outline of the mushroom top head peeing through the thin fabric.  "Lestrade I must be on my way" he said suddenly. "Come along John the detective inspector and his murderous sidekick must be busy. They have all they need from us.  " He  tucked his phone away and into his pocket grabbed John's arm and pulled him away from the crowd. Lestrade angry and confused  outburst behind Sherlock  made him pause for .005 seconds before he continued. Gavin will find out Donovin is the killer eventually . He won't say it out loud but the DI was very good at his job.  
He had more pressing matters to attend to.  
Like: Why didn't John correct Donovan's accusations about being his boyfriend?  -     ---When did John have time to take that picture  with the yard lumbering  around like a hord of zombies.  
-Did he know he was going to out Donovin as  the killer but didn't want him to  ?                        - Was John still hard ?  
     -  What got him so excited?                             

He licked his lips.  Sherlock could still taste the phantom  musk of John on his lips he could feel the weight of his cock on his tongue. Was that picture a invitation ? God he hoped so....


End file.
